Juntos x Siempre
by Minakuna Tachimoto
Summary: Todo lo que hacemos por amar, es mas alla de lo increible... Este es mi segundo fic...(Mala para los summarys ¬¬) No sean malitos! y Lean!


_**Juntos por siempre**_

_ONE SHOT_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_15 años después del viaje de Shaoran, Sakura tiene una gran reencuentro con él. Sakura inesperadamente encontró su amor después de tanto tiempo._

_en el telefono:_

- _con sakura por favor_

- _hola, quien habla?_

- _alguien que te quiere mucho y te regalo un peluche muy bonito._

- _shaoran?_

- _si, ese mismo_

- _tiempo sin hablar contigo. ¡ay! ¡que sorpresa!_

- _te tengo una sorpresa voy a volver a TOKIO._

- _si, es fabuloso_

- _mañana voy a TOKIO y quiero encontrarme contigo en la discoteca media luna _

- _mañana te veo_

- _esperame tranquila, hablamos mañana_

- _estabien, adios_

- _te mando un beso, adios_

_al dia siguiente por la noche en la discoteca...._

_-cuando llegara shaoran penso sakura_

_a sakura le dio sed y fue a pedir una soda y el señor que sirve soda, le hecho droga a la soda de sakura y al sentarse en la mesa empieza a tomar soda y a marearse._

- _que me pasa?_

_Al dase la vuelta sakura ve a su papa en esa misma discoteca, se deprime y queda INCONSCIENTE en la mesa. _

_de repente llega shaoran..._

_-Sakura, no te duermas disculpame por el retraso; sakura, sakura ¿qué te pasa? despiertate._

_shaoran no sabia que hacer y el se la llevo para su casa._

_cuando shaoran entra al cuarto, ve que sakura se despierta._

_-¿Sakura te sinetes bien?_

_-si, un poco mareada , pero estoy bien._

_-bueno es que antes de irme yo vi un polvito alado de tu soda, y pues tu soda tenia un olor raro. _

_SAKURA MUY OFENSIVA Y GROSERA ( CAUSA DE LOS EFECTOS DE LA DROGA) LE GRITA A SHAORAN..._

_-¡ ESTOY HARTA DE LA VIDA, DE MIS AMIGOS, DE TI Y DE TODO EL MUNDO!_

_QUE TE PASA SAKURA ?_

- _ES QUE ANTES DE QUEDARME INCONSCIENTE VI A MI PAPA BESUQUIANDOSE CON LA MAMA DE TOMOYO_

- _QUE ? ESTAS SEGURA DE LO QUE VISTE ?_

- _CLARO, QUE ESTOY SEGURA, LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS. SHAORAN, SABES UNA COSA CREO QUE IRE OTRA VEZ A ESA DISCOTECA, PARA QUE ME DEN UN POCO MAS DE ESA DROGA._

- _NO SAKURA, NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUE SALGAS DE MI APARTAMENTO AUNQUE TENGAS QUE VIVIR EN EL POR EL RESTO DE VIDA, NO SALDRAS HASTA QUE TE OLVIDES DE ESA COSA._

_SHAORAN VIVIA EN UN APARTAMENTO MUY PEQUEÑO QUE NADA MAS TENIA UN CUARTO, UNA COCINA, UN BAÑO CHICO Y UN COMEDOR PEQUEÑO._

_EL NO SABIA DONDE IBA A DORMIR SAKURA ENTONCES....._

- _CREO QUE VAS A TENER QUE DORMIR CONMIGO_

- _HAY ESTA BIEN_

_EN LA NOCHE SAKURA Y SHAORAN HABLAN Y ...._

- _SHAORAN SABES UN COSA_

- _NO, QUE_

- _SABIAS QUE LA MAMA DE TOMOYO ERA LA MEJOR AMIGA DE MI MAMA_

- _LO SIENTO, POR SER UN POCO GROSERO CONTIGO ESTE DIA. SAKURA, SABIAS QUE YO ANELABA ESTE DIA._

- _YO TAMBIEN_

- _BUENO, YA DUERMETE, MAÑANA ARREGLAREMOS TODOS NUESTROS PROBLEMAS Y HABLAREMOS _

- _ESTA BIEN , BUENAS NOCHES_

- _BUENAS NOCHES_

_pOR LA MAÑANA..._

- _SAKURA QUIERO QUE ME PROMETAS QUE NO VOLVERAS A TOMAR DROGAS NI A ESA NI A OTRAS DISCOTECAS _

- _TE LO PROMETO, SHAORAN, NO VOLVERE A HACERLO _

_DESPUÉS DE DESAYUNAR SAKURA LLAMA A TOMOYO POR TELEFONO Y ..._

- _CON TOMOYO POR FAVOR_

- _ELLA ES ¿ QUIEN ES ?_

- _SAKURA, QUERIA PREGUNTARTE SU TU SABIAS ALGO DE TU MAMA Y MI PAPA_

- _¿ DE QUE HABLAS SAKURA ?_

- _DE TU MAMA Y MI PAPA ESTAN SALIENDO JUNTOS_

- _SI, BUENO, NO ES MARAVILLOSO!_

- _NO TOMOYO NO ES MARAVILLOSO Y COMO ES QUE TU SABES Y YO NO ?_

- _ES QUE, PENSABA DECÍRTELO PERO..._

- _PENSABAS DECÍRMELO Y CUANDO AH ? COMO PUEDE SER QUE TU SEPAS ESO TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NO ME HAYAS DICHO NADA._

- _MIRA SAKURA TOMALO CON CALMA SI, PUEDO EXPLICARTE_

- _NO NECESITO NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN, ADIOS_

- _SAKURA, ESPERA_

_AL INSTANTE SAKURA CIERRA EL TELEFONO DEJÁNDOLO HABLANDO SOLA A TOMOYO EN EL Y SAKURA EN BRAZOS DE SHAORAN NO DEJABA DE LLORAR._

- _CALMA, CALMA, SAKURA, DEJA DE LLORAR QUE CON ESTO NO RESOLVERAS NADA._

- _SHAORAN DEJAME IR A MI APARTAMENTO, POR FAVOR_

- _ESTA BIEN _

- _GRACIAS SHAORAN NO TE DESEPCIONARE _

_PERO SAKURA NO FUE DIRECTO PARA SU CASA SINO QUE FUE ESE BAR, BUSCANDO MAS DROGA SE DIRIGE HACIA LA BARRA Y ..._

- _PUEDE DARME UNA LIBRA DE ESA DROGA QUE ME DIO ANOCHE? _

- _ESTA BIEN, DÉJEME BUSCARLA, A VER, A VER AH aquí ESTA TOME ._

- _GRACIAS! PUEDE HACERME UN FAVOR? _

- _SI QUE SE LE OFRECE? _

- _NO LE DIGA A NADIE QUE ESTUVE aquí , POR FAVOR._

- _ESTA BIEN, ESPERO VERLA OTRA VEZ , ADIOS , QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA _

_**(PENSANDO) **OH ESA NIÑA ES UNA BUENA CARNADA PARA MI NEGOCIO._

_AL LLEGAR SAKURA A SU CASA, ABRE LA BOLSA Y SE ACUESTA EN SU CAMA PARA _

_CONSUMIR DROGA Y DE REPENTE SE EMPIEZA A ESCUCHAR RUIDOS MUY EXTRAÑOS..._

- _**(PENSANDO)** ¿qué PASA? _

_DE REPENTE APARECE UNA LUZ BRILLANTE Y EL ESPIRITU DE LA MAMA DE SAKURA Y EMPIEZA A HABLAR CON ELLA. _

- _HIJA, ÚLTIMAMENTE HE VISTO TU ACTITUD Y HAS CAMBIADO DESEARIA QUE TE DISCULPARAS CON TU PADRE, SHAORAN Y TOMOYO. ELLOS TE QUIEREN MUCHO Y PIENSO QUE LOS HAS TRATADO MUY MAL.._

- _TIENES RAZON MADRE, CREO QUE ME HE COMPORTADO MUY MAL._

- _ESPERO QUE VUELVAS A SER LA MISMA SAKURA DE SIEMPRE, NO IMPORTA DONDE ESTE SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE._

- _GRACIAS, MAMA_

_DESPUÉS DE ESTO SAKURA FUE A CASA DE TOMOYO ALLÍ ESTABA SHAORAN SE DISCULPO DE TOMOYO Y FUE A HABLAR A SOLAS CON SHAORAN..._

- _SHAORAN, LAMENTO HABERTE DEFRAUDADO DE ESA FORMA _

- _NO HAY PROBLEMA SAKURA YO SE QUE HICISTE ESO PORQUE ESTABAS CONFUNDIDA Y ACUERDATE QUE COMNIGO CUENTAS EN TODO._

- _gRACIAS, SHAORAN._

- _NO HAY PROBLEMA._

_DESPUÉS DE ESTO SAKURA ENTRO EN UN CENTRO DE REHABILITACIÓN DE DROGADICCIÓN CON LA CUAL SE RECUPERO RAPIDAMENTE POR LA PEQUEÑA CANTIDAD DE DOGRAS QUE HABIA TOMADO._

_DESPUÉS DE UN MES SAKURA, Tomoyo Y SHAORAN TOMARON EL YATE DE LUJO DE Tomoyo Y FUERON POR LAS ISLAS DE OCEANÍA LA CUAL LO DISFRUTARON MUCHO._

_UNA NOCHE ESTABAN SHAORAN Y SAKURA EN LA CUBIERTA Y VIERON LA LUNA BRILLANTE COMO EL DIA DEL JUICIO FINAL RECORDARON TODOS LOS MOMENTOS QUE PASARON CUANDO ERAN NIÑOS, TODO ESO QUE SOLO AHORA QUEDABA EN EL RECUERDO. DE REPENTE SHAORAN LE DIJO..._

- _SAKURA QUIERO PEDIRTE QUE ..._

- _SI??!!_

- _QUE SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIA._

- _NO SE QUE DECIR_

- _MIRA DESDE MUY CHICO ME HAS GUSTADO MUCHO POR SER SIEMPRE ESA PERSONA LINDA, AMABLE, CARIÑOSA Y HUMILDE QUE SIEMPRE HAS SIDO NO VEO POR QUE RAZON MOTIVO O CIRCUNTANCIA NO QUIERAS SER MI NOVIA._

- _ESTE_

- _A YA SE, UN CHICO TAN REVELDE COMO YO NO DEBERIA SER NUNCA NOVIO DE UNA PRINCESA._

- _SHAORAN..YO_

- _NO, NO TE PREOCUPES NO ME DIGAS NADA_

_EN ESE MOMENTO SHAORAN SE ALEJA DE SAKURA Y SE VA A LA PROA DEL YATE COMIENZA A PENSAR PORQUE EN REALIDAD SAKURA NO PUEDE QUERERLO COMO EL A ELLA DE REPENTE SIENTE UNA PRESENCIA detrás SUYO Y SE VOLTEA Y VE A SAKURA QUE LE DICE..._

- _TU CREES QUE YO NO ACEPTARIA SER NOVIA DE EL MEJOR CHICO DEL MUNDO QUE MAS SE PREOCUPO POR MI DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO._

- _PORQUE DECIDISTE ESO SAKURA._

- _ME PUSE A PENSAR COMO DEJAR ESCAPAR LA OPORTUNIDAD MAS GRANDE DE MI VIDA._

- _TE AMO SAKURA_

- _Y YO A TI SHAORAN._

_LUEGO SE ACERCARON Y SE BESARON ENTOCES SHAORAN TOMO LA CINTURA DE SAKURA Y SAKURA CON SUS BRAZOS RODEO EL CUELLO DE SHAORAN UN LARGO BESO QUE REFLEJABA LA FELICIDAD DE AMBOS A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA._

_FIN_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno primero que todo, gracias a mis amigas por ayudarme hacer este fanfic, y segundo gracias a ustedes por haberlo leído, pronto haremos mucho más interesante, ya que este es nuestro segunda fanfic. Gracias nuevamente a todos, Bye.

Review por favor!!

Minakuna Tachimoto.


End file.
